The prior art involving more effective bullets discharged from a gun typically involve changes to a cartridge so that the gun sends out projectiles embedded in the cartridge upon firing the cartridge. The cartridge and the projectiles are an integral unit where the cartridge itself contains the projectiles. These prior art solutions are not attachments to a self-actuating cartridge.
Such prior art cartridges also typically incorporate projectiles that are made of materials other than lead. When such projectiles are within the cartridge, they typically involve smaller projectiles that are frangible and either break into individual components on impact, or separate immediately upon firing.
The ammunition system described herein provides a means for multiplying the potential for successful self-defense at close range by adding one or more non-cartridge-embedded projectiles. It uses a cartridge and a subsequently added attachment to the cartridge in any pistol or rifle. Presented with a situation where the shooter wants to increase the chance that a shot will be more effective at disabling a close target than a single bullet from the already-loaded cartridge, the shooter can instantly alter the number of projectiles sent with the use of a single cartridge by adding one or more attachment projectiles through the muzzle of the gun.
The attachment bullet described herein is a sub-caliber projectile that is unimpeded by any rifling in the gun. It would therefore have completely different flight dynamics from the projectile within the cartridge. Regular bullets within cartridges fired from firearms at close range have an excess of energy and momentum and can often pass through a target. Such action does not help with stopping power required to remove the close-in threat. In such circumstances, it is also likely that the bullet will cause unintended damage once it is passes through the target. The attachment bullet described herein shares the propulsive force or energy provided by the propellant in the cartridge, slowing both the bullet in the cartridge and the attachment bullet. However, because two or more projectiles are sent toward the target, it can double the likelihood of substantially disabling or destroying the intended target. Because the energy of the projectiles is shared, it also lessens the chance of the projectiles passing through the target to cause unintended damage.